Fine! We're not talking!
by shasha7795
Summary: Chad was having a daily banter with Sonny just like they used to have but he had gone too far. Now, Sonny was planning on something that could drive him crazy! It wasn't drama I swear, lol. One-shot.


**New story! One shot! Enjoy, dear awesome readers!**

* * *

"Why did you do that, Chad? Like seriously?" Chad just laughed at her question.

"Funny little Sonny, I think the right question is why wouldn't I? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for pete's sake! You're pretty slow," he patted her head but she quickly swatted his hand away. Her face was nowhere near the word amused.

What did happen? Chad Dylan Cooper threw a prank on the Isaac, newbie at the Condor Studio, he was pretty nerdy, his job was delivering every property the show needed. When lunch time came, he was sitting along with Josh the mailman. He got up to have some fro-yo, Chad Dylan Cooper was walking towards him casually just like he wanted to get his lunch, but when Chad was close enough with the newbie, he 'accidentally' tripped over and grabbed Isaac's pants until it fell down to the floor. Everyone gasped at the sight before them and laughing like today was their last day. Isaac had this boxer that had writing 'Mommy's the best person in the world3', and it seemed like it was hand-made knitting. Chad Dylan Cooper was just standing there, laughing, proud of his work.

Sonny Monroe watched the whole scene, she felt bad, even though she didn't know him, she knew he didn't do anything wrong, it's just Chad who was a big-headed jerk. She also didn't miss the part where Chad _purposedly_ tripped his feet, ehem, not that she had been watching him. She felt so angry and she couldn't help but confronted him.

"Do you even care about his feelings? Oh wait, you won't, because inside your chest was just an empty hollow room! You have no heart!" She yelled. He rolled his eyes.

"Look, will you just chill out? That was just a joke, Sonny! We all know it, but you being you have to act over-reacting and all the stuff you do," he pointed his finger at his rival, "you're annoying"

"I'm what?"

"Yeah, you're annoying. You're irritating to talk to, you can't seem to have fun, you know that, Sonny? It's a pain in the ass to talk to you," Okay, that wasn't true at all, he regretted it as the words came out. Now, the look on her face made him want to strangled himself to death.

"Fine, if you feel that way. I will never talk to you again!"

"Fine! Finally!" Sonny couldn't be serious, he knew her. Soon, they would make up again.

"Fine!

"Good!"

"Good and good bye!" she stormed away.

* * *

Sonny marched to her dressing room with a face that looked like she was ready to kill someone, but we know she wouldn't do that right? She sat on her chair in front of the mirror.

"Fine, if he doesn't want to talk to me, he won't get any words that come out from my mouth!" she said to... the room. She huffed and leaned her head to the chair. Honestly, his words hurt but she wouldn't cry just because of it. She was a girl with an attitude of mind, she was going to handle it by not talking to him at all cost! Hm, she smiled at her plan.

"Sonny?" Oh, she didn't realize Tawni was in there too.

"Hi Tawni. I'm not in the mood to say how pretty you are," she stated honestly.

"I wasn't going to ask you that and I know I'm pretty! Well, I heard what Pooper said in Cafetaria, what are you going to do?" she said almost sympathically.

"I'm not going to talk to him at all! In other words I'm going to give him a silent treatment," she explained, proud of her plan.

"Psh, it won't work" she waved her hand off.

"What? I feel so much better, Miss Supportive," Sonny said sarcastically, "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Sonny, seriously? You and Chad can't stay away from each other! Although, it's sickening, it's true. If you two haven't met or 'bumped' at each other for a day because of one of you is busy. Then one of you will make an effort to visit one's set just to see each other, then you guys will start the flirting" Tawni explained disgustedly and made some quoting hand at the word 'bumped'.

"What? You, are crazy, girl," Tawni rolled her eyes at Sonny's high voice, "we're definitely not like that!"

"Yes you are," They both gasped at the sight of Zora showed up form Sonny's closet, "Sorry, I just took a nap," then she went out.

"See, I know I'm always right and pretty"

"Whatever, but I know I'm going to stand on my ground this time. If I say I'll never talk to him, then I won't" Sonny stated firmly and left the dressing room.

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper was on his dressing room, memorizing his lines for the next scene but he couldn't concetrate. He was thinking about Sonny's words. She didn't meant it, did she? he thought.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, no one can resist me," he said to himself, swelling his pride and continued memorizing.

When he was in the middle of shooting scene, someone came in the set and interrupting the shooting. Chad smiled inside, knowing it must be Sonny that came in, she always barged in at the time like this, ahem, not that he knew very well her schedule. He smirked, knowing Sonny couldn't resist him, he was preparing himself about what probably she would say.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, everyone," it wasn't Sonny's voice. Oh, it was Mr. Condor, Chad couldn't help but feeling disappointed. Where was she? he thought, "I'm here, telling you that from now on, we're going to have Coffee Break at 3 pm for about 20 minutes," everyone cheered. It was 2.45, fifteen more minutes and everyone could take a break. Chad Dylan Cooper was standing with a deep thought written on his face.

"Sir, does this apply to every show?" he asked.

"Yes, it does" everyone cheered louder. Chad smirked, he was planning using those 20 minutes to visit funny Miss Ball of Sunshine.

"Everyone, on position!" their director was yelling through the megaphone.

"Hey Chad," Chad turned around and found the girl who was playing Chloe talked to him.

"Yeah?"

"What if Sonny won't talk to you ever again?"

"Why would she do that?" he frowned.

"Well, because of the thing you said in cafetaria!" she said in a 'duh' voice.

"I don't think Sonny would go that far," he... actually convinced himself, "Besides, I didn't mean that," he shrugged.

"Yeah, _now_ I know, but did Sonny knew that?" she shook her head, "You have to watch your mouth sometimes, Chad, moreover you have to know who you're talking to," with that she left to her position, leaving a nervous Chad. He sighed heavily and went back to his position. Damn Chloe for reminding me that. Damn my mouth for saying that to the innocent Sonny. Damn Sonny for making me worry.

* * *

Sonny Monroe was pleased at the news that Mr. Condor delivered by himself. She loved coffee, now that they had a break for it, she loved it evenmore!  
So Random! cast were sitting in the cafetaria for some relaxation when Mackenzie Falls cast came. When Sonny noticed this, she looked at anything but them.

"Aw man!" Chad came to So Random! table as he talked, pretending to be bummed, "When I asked Mr. Condor if it applies to every show or not, I forgot there's Chuckle City involved" he smirked. He was waiting for her reply, this was the time when Sonny would defend her cast, but all that he heard is,

"Beat it, Chip!" the guy with funny hat said. Chad stayed silent, he looked at Sonny who was playing with her phone acting like he wasn't there, acting like he didn't say bad thing about her show. Something inside him just tumbling down.

"Can you leave, Chad? You're blocking my view! Who knows maybe there's a cute guy or anything... Well, move!" Tawni said annoyed, but Chad wouldn't budge, "It's hopeless, she doesn't want to talk to you" she finally explained.

"What do you mean?" he frowned at her statement and also there was this feeling of hurt that he didn't like it at all. He looked at her again and she still acted like he wasn't there, they were only a chair away, seriously! Tawni just shrugged and didn't asnwer his question.

"Sonny? Seriously? You are ignoring me?" No answer.

"I didn't mean that, okay?" Still no answer.

"Sonny?" Almost frenzy of no answer. He huffed and went back to his table.

"Way to go, Sonny" Tawni smiled at her.

"Thanks, I only do the best," she winked and So Random! cast laughed. Someone was watching this from afar and he looked frustrated.

The Coffee Break was over, everyone went back to their studio. However, Sonny was still in the cafetaria waiting in line for her fro-yo, her firends left earlier. She was humming the new song she just wrote a week ago, she was working on it. Ever since she met Chad, she had some kind of inspiration in her head that she needed to let out. Thinking about Chad made her scowled, "I could definitely ignore him, besides he's the one who doesn't want to talk to me" she said to herself.

"Hey Sonny," Well, speak of the devil.

"Wow, I love your hair, they look so pretty today," he cleared his throat.

"Um, did I tell you that I love your smile?"

"And gosh, I love your voice," with that Sonny left Chad with fro-yo in her hand, she greeted everyone she met, um, excluded him.

He sat on the chair near him dragginghis hand to his face, cursing some of the vulgar language that surely if Dakota heard, she'd scream and run her ass off. It was killing him not talking to Sonny, he missed her voice, sure he could hear it when she talked to her friends, but he missed her talking to him.

Chad was trailing Sonny wherever she went, saying anything that would make her smile but it failed, irritated, she quickened her pace as she walked and when she arrived at her, um, Tawni and her dressing room she got in slammed door hard and quickly locked it. She was startled finding Tawni in their dressing room, looking at her.

"Oh God, you scared me, Tawn," Sonny put her hand on her heart as a gesture, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Sonny, don't you think it's too much?"

"What do you mean?" she looked at her, confused was written on her face.

"You and Chad! The game that you're playing!" Tawni revealed. Sonny scoffed like the words she just spilled insulted her.

"I'm sorry, I remembered about 15 minutes ago, you were rooting for my decision. By the way, it's definitely not a game, Tawni. I am truly sick being played by him, for a second he could be someone I'd like to have in my life forever but then not too long, he would be a jerk that wound every bit of me." she said desperately wihtout her realizing it. Tawni could only think how deep her feelings for him, but she also knew his feelings for her that couldn't pass away from her sight, she knew it was killing him not talking to her, the match of his missing soul.

"I know I was rooting for you earlier but the sight of him that I just saw back then... Sonny, can you see him? He's already a mess just beacuse of your ignoring. I know deep down you want to talk to him so badly. And, don't you realize what you just said?" Tawni smiled kindly and shook her head. She opened the lock of their dressing room and walked out of there leaving Sonny alone with so many thoughts lingering on her head.

Chad was stunned at Sonny's behaviour, never in his life someone slammed a door on his face. There was this pang in his heart and nausea surging through his body, and he didn't like it at all, much worse than the feeling he felt when in the cafetaria. He knew it's not manly to cry and he definitely wouldn't cry, but Sonny made it so easy to him. He didn't, though, instead he went back to his set, trying to get a piece of his mind and thinking some way to make Sonny to talk to him.

Time flew by and now it's time for them to go home. Chad was still suffering inside, well, not really inside, it was clearly written on his face that he was frustrated. He ran his fingers through his hair a couple of times, and sometimes dragging his hand down his face, but somehow he still pulled it off at when it came to act. Coincidentally, the scene today was about devastated Mackenzie, his love life with Chloe was on the edge and he was trying to fix everything with all his might, no wonder if he put his heart and soul to this scene. Chad was walking to the parking lot, ready to go home, he took the long way which meant he passed studio 3 with a lot of hope on his shoulder. He walked cautiously, bracing himself if he saw her, planning what would he say when he got the chance. That's when Chad's heart was racing when he saw her, she was just walking out of her dressing room, ready to go home. He quickened his pace, trying to reach her.

"Sonny?" his voice was full of fear and pain.

Sonny was dead frozen hearing his voice, Tawni's words still lingered in her head and now him being here wasn't helping at all. She was stubborn as rock, so she kept walking like she didn't hear anything. However, Chad still tried.

"Um, how was rehearsal? I mean, it should be good, right? Because you're very talented," Chad said. Honestly. No answer.

"Wait, are those new sneakers? They're so cool, Sonny," he tried.

"I can't believe your hair is still look pretty after all day long," Complimenting a person was harder than he thought.

"I really like your nose, Sonny," now they were walking side by side, though Sonny tried to leave him behind, Chad could keep up with her.

"Have I told you, I admire your arms?" Chad ran out of words, he didn't try to hide his frustration this time.

"What do you want me to say, Sonny?" he groaned, "I didn't mean it, okay?" Sonny just kept walking and trying her best not to burst out.

Finally, he grabbed her arms and stopped her from walking. He was trying to look at her eyes, wanting her to know how sorry he was but Sonny just looking at the floor covered grey carpet. They stayed still until she looked up to him, showing annoyance and trying to lose his grip.

"Sonny, I am sorry for what I said in the cafetaria earlier," he said sincerely, "I honestly didn't mean that. I'm serious"

She only looked at him. Honestly, Sonny didn't know what to believe, she was tired being played by him. But she would be lying if she said she didn't miss talking to him, yelling at each other of pointless banter. She almost gave up, but she waited for him to continue instead.

"You're not annoying at all, you definitely don't irritate me, I should be glad having you in my daily days," she smiled at his words, "I was the stupidest person ever saying you couldn't have fun, well, in fact, it's always you that make my day seems fun and no, I'm not saying this just to get you talk to me again, Sonny, I just feel like the need to let you know how I feel all this time, I swear, you can have all the people in this studio and I'm still going to say it," she giggled, "and- Wait, you laughed! Finally, I can hear your voice!" Anyperson could tell that his expression showed that he just got the best present in the world, the girl in front of him couldn't help but saw it too, her heart swelled, "Uh, wait I'm not finished yet, you're far from the pain the ass. And I really miss your voice, I don't know it would be this bad not talking to you. I'm sorry, Sonny. Please, forgive me?" he looked at her with some anticipation, she couldn't help but giggle at his expression.

"The time for talking is over, Cooper," she smiled, "Now would you like to take me home, because I -"

"Gladly," he beamed to the girl in front of him. He reached her hand and laced his fingers to hers, he hold her hand gently but strongly, not planning on letting it go soon as they walked to the parking lot.

* * *

**FIN! The ending was crappy I know but I'm trying hehe.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Love, shasha7795 **


End file.
